Blink/Vision0
Originally found at User blog:Vision0/Blink hero idea for the game This one With the alt in the main picture: http://marvel.wikia.com/Clarice_Ferg...28Earth-295%29 Class: Infiltrator Cost: Spec op(you'll see what i mean later...) Stats: Health:1000 Stamina:900 Attack :800 Defense :2000 Accuracy :1900 Evasion :3000 Passive Skills: Teleportation - Has a chance(50%) to avoid an attack. Blink holes - Has a chance(20%) to dodge all ranged attacks and cause them return to the attacker. Teleportation rift - Will use teleportation on allies.(10%) Skills: LV 1: In the blink of an eye LV 2: Don't Blink LV 6: Blink Contest LV 9: Banish from here! Skill1: In the blink of an eye Target : One enemy Total damage : 245 - 299 Hit\Critical : 94%\40% # of hits: 1 Type : Energy Slashing Ranged Animation: Blink teleports an energy javelin(like in her main photo in the article) at the enemy. Effects: Ethereal Strike Summon Attack(she summons these javelins, so...) Teleporting Range - Causes too far and immobilized. Distraction Teleport Javelin - Splitted between two different locations, causing cosmic divide. Cosmic Divide on blink Skill2: Don't Blink Target : Self Cooldown: 3 rounds (start cooldown of 2 rounds) Hit\Critical : 100% # of hits: 1 Type : Buff Animation: Blink flees and teleports herself. Effects: Flee - Fleeing from combat. returns with an extra turn, full health and no debuffs once an ally died or once this is removed.(2 rounds) Lead The Charge(but she flees away after this,so..) Subtle Teleportation Blink - Causes disorianted on enemies with either too far or immobilized. Skill3: Blink Contest Target : All enemies Total damage : 400 - 450 Hit\Critical : 94%\40% # of hits: 4 Type : Ranged Slashing Energy Animation: Blink is doing the same thing in level 1 but four times on all enemies. Effects: Ethereal strike Summon Attack(she summons these javelins, so...) Teleport javelin Cosmic divide on blink Teleported - All allies gains summon attack in their next attack on enemies with disorianted,immobilized or too far. (it just gives them to attack when blink teleports them) Blinded Skill4: Banish from here! Target : One enemy Cooldown: 3 rounds(3 rounds start cooldown) Total damage : 500 - 548 Hit\Critical : 94%\30% # of hits: 1 Type : Debuff Animation: Blink teleports the target and split it into pieces while it is teleported. Effects: Fatal blow Banished - Banished to an unknown reality, if target won't die from the attacks, it will be back in the combat after 2 rounds with all of her debuffs and a lower health, gains life damage in every turn she is in a different dimension. Unknown reality - Blink has teleported this target to an unknown reality, which may result in a visit of a creature from that reality when target returns. the visit will attack all,visitors may possibly be: demons,dark elves,frost giants,sentinels,test subjects,hydra,mindless ones and in extreme cases, deadpool. Teleportation Breakdown - Next turn, blink can't use any summon attack. cosmic divide will be removed from all after the next turn of blink. drains half of blink's stamina. what do you think? i tried not to make her op. Category:Heroes Category:Infiltrators Category:X-Men Category:Marvel